


Expectations

by Dreamin



Series: So Doggone Cute Together [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Morning Sickness, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Penelope's sick and Anthony's convinced it's food poisoning or a bug but she has another idea.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: So Doggone Cute Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188182
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Anthony woke from a very nice dream about him and his wife to the sound of their dog Arya barking at the closed bathroom door. “Let her urinate in peace, Arya,” he mumbled and tried to go back to sleep.

The sound of retching from the bathroom had him up and at the door before he even realized he’d moved. “Pen?” he asked worriedly. “Are you okay? Can I come in?”

“It’s not…” There were more retching sounds. “It’s not locked…”

Anthony looked down at the barking Pomeranian. “Okay, missy, you’re going out.” He picked her up then set her down in the hallway before closing the bedroom door. The dog still barked but he ignored her and went back to the bathroom then slowly opened the door.

Just as he expected, Penelope was sitting in front of the toilet, sniffling. He had never seen her so miserable, even when her mother insulted her in front of everyone at Prudence’s engagement party. His heart went out to her and he sat down beside her, one arm wrapping around her and gently pulling her to him.

She laid her head on his shoulder and he softly kissed her hair before smiling a bit. “So, what do we think – last night’s dinner, which I swear I cooked correctly, or the bug that’s been going around the family?”

Penelope was silent for a moment then she said quietly, “There’s another option. I … I think I might be pregnant.”

Anthony was instantly ecstatic but since she obviously wasn’t, he knew he had to temper his reaction. “Do you want me to get a test?” he asked gently.

She nodded. “I missed my last period but I didn’t think much of it since I skip them sometimes. But now…” She sniffled again. “We wanted to wait.”

He softly kissed the top of her head. “Yeah, but we haven’t exactly been careful lately.”

Penelope looked up at him, smiling weakly. “Anthony, we haven’t been careful since the wedding.” They had been married for just over a year.

Anthony grinned at her. “That’s what I mean – lately.”

She playfully rolled her eyes. “I love you.” She laid her head on his shoulder again, sighing quietly.

He held her close, murmuring, “I love you too. If this is food poisoning or a bug, I’ll nurse you through it. And if it’s morning sickness, yeah, we wanted to wait, but this relationship has been built on surprises, so why stop now?”

Penelope laughed weakly. “I guess you’re right.” She sighed softly. “It’s morning sickness, I’m sure of it.”

“I’ll get a test. Do you think you’ll be okay without me for a bit?”

She started to nod but then she quickly moved to kneel in front of the toilet and threw up again. Anthony gently held her hair out of the way with one hand while he lightly rubbed her back with the other. When she leaned back then flushed the toilet, he gently brushed her hair out of her face.

“I’m staying with you,” he murmured. “I’ll see if one of my siblings can make themselves useful.”

Penelope nodded. “Benedict – he’s the most likely to keep a secret. No, wait, you’d better make it one of your sisters.”

“Daphne.” Anthony smiled a bit. “I just hope Simon will forgive me for texting his wife at five in the morning.”

“That’s the time?” Penelope asked, surprised. “I didn’t even look.”

He smiled sympathetically. “You were too busy running to the bathroom and not stepping on Arya along the way.”

She glanced at the bedroom. “Where is she, anyway?”

“The hall, having a Pomeranian-sized barking fit.”

Penelope smiled a bit. “She hates being excluded from anything.”

Anthony smirked. “Yeah, we should’ve named her ‘Eloise.’”

She rolled her eyes. “Go get your phone.”

He grinned. “Yes, ma’am.” He kissed her hair then got up and walked over to the nightstand then picked up his phone. **If you’re not doing anything, I need a favor. A**

The response came a few minutes later. **If it involves burying a body, you should ask the Cranes – they have the most shovels. D**

Anthony chuckled. **No body. I need you to get us a pregnancy test, please. I’ll pay you back. A**

**There’s no need for that, just put me at the top of the godmother list. D**

He grinned. **You already are. A**

**Aww. I should be at yours in a bit. Give Pen a hug for me. D**

**Will do. A**

He set the phone down then went back into the bathroom. Penelope was brushing her teeth, having already cleaned the toilet. When she was done, he gently picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

“What did Daphne say?” she asked once she was settled in the bed.

“She’ll do it in exchange for being godmother,” he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Penelope chuckled softly. “Everybody’s going to want to be godparents.”

“All part of being a Bridgerton.” He smiled at her softly. “I love you, you know.”

She smiled back at him. “I know, you tell me all the time, and you show me about as much.”

“Which is how we ended up in this situation,” he said, chuckling.

“It’s not the worst situation to be in,” she murmured. “I was scared before but now…”

He smiled a bit, his eyes dancing. “Yes, sweetheart?”

She grinned at him. “Now, I’m looking forward to it since I know you’ll be right there with me.”

Anthony chuckled. “Through every bout of morning sickness, weird craving, mood swing, and fluctuating hormone.”

Penelope’s smile was so soft and happy that he just had to kiss her. She kissed him back then murmured, “Do you think we have enough time before Daphne gets here?”

He grinned. “She can always cool her heels a bit.”

* * *

Daphne insisted on waiting in the sitting room with him and Arya (who was enjoying the attention Daphne gave her) while Penelope did the test in the en suite. She grinned at him from the sofa while he paced worriedly. “You’re not exactly Simon’s favorite person right now, you know.”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “Like he’s never woken me in the middle of the night with a text.”

She smirked. “We weren’t sleeping.”

He groaned quietly. “I didn’t need to know that, Daph.”

“Just send him a bottle of something expensive and I’m sure he’ll forgive you.”

“Uh huh.” He was about to say more when Penelope called out his name. Anthony grinned at his sister before heading to the bedroom. He found his wife sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at the wand in her hand. Anthony sat down next to her and said softly, “What does it say?”

She smiled at him softly. “We’re going to have a baby.”

He grinned at her happily then kissed her softly. They were still kissing when Daphne called out, “Well? I need to know if I’m going to be an aunt.”

Anthony groaned softly then called out, “You are, just don’t tell anyone, including your husband.”

She let out a happy squeal then said, “Congratulations! I’ll see myself out.”

He ignored her in favor of kissing his wife.


End file.
